The Sound of a Symphony
by Ilovetoeatpie
Summary: This is my first fanfiction as a poet/writer, so don't pull any punches! A collection of poems about the Tales of Symphonia cast! I'm very new here, so if you could please click on this it would make me very happy. Main characters are pretty much everyone
1. SheenaZelos A broken pheonix

_Hi there! It's Lizzy here, and I have some poems for ya! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia**_

**So, this is kind of a sheelos. About Zelos' death.**

Tears roll down my cheeks,

I can't bring myself to care.

The worlds lost color, the erased bleak,

I can't stifle a cry of despair

X

X

X

X

My sight is cracking, beginning to fade,

And I hear a pain-stroked cry.

That wrenching my heart more than these two blades,

Is the sadness as I stare into her eyes.

X

X

X

X

"I'm not the one, not good enough for you."

His face hidden in bloodied hair.

Tear filled eyes meet Cornflower blue.

Glazed over, dulling the glare.

X

X

X

X

She holds his head so cry,

Stroking the face where life once reside.

X

X

X

X

A lifeless corpse he now lays,

Dragged away, "It can't be true."

"Please come back so I can say,

I…do…"

_**What didja think? Review are loved if you care! I'm pretty good at updating, so I wont leave you hanging. I'm thinking a Martel poem next. Leave me a note if there's a certain character you would like!**_


	2. My Eternal Hell MartelMithos

_**Hi there! Lizzy again! A billion thanks to **_Edlover23 _**fo putting this story onto his favorites, though with the suckitude of my writing, it might be an accident. If it wasn't, though, you have no idea how grateful I am. Do you like my new word? Suckitude! Use it if you want to, I don't mind.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TOS, because there is no relationship between Yuan and Kratos, and Kratos doesn't hug his damn son. I do however own Suckitude.**_

_**This poem is about Mithos in Martel's point of view in the great seed.**_

I cannot help you when you fall,

I cannot hold you when you cry.

I cannot gasp as you destroy it all.

I cannot help you open your eyes

X

X

X

X

I can only lie here in this shell,

I can only imagine how far you fell.

I can only listen to cries of pain.

I can only hear blood, falling like rain.

X

X

X

X

I cannot help you to stand,

I can only watch here in this shell.

I cannot comfort you, hold your hand.

I can only watch, an eternal hell.

_**I hope you liked it! I'm not going to beg for reviews, because I just think writing poetry like this is fun. If you have something you would like to say, or want to tell me you hate my poetry, go ahead.**_


	3. Stained Glass Kratos Zelos

_**It's Lizzy again (if you aren't sick of me by now) I got so many reviews! I feel like the luckiest person ever to have such nice people helping me. I literally just went "Holy crap, people are looking at this!" So I will reply to them!**_

_**Big Boss (That's my dad's nickname so I thought it was cool): **_

_**Chap 1:**_

_**Thank you so much! I'll try to get my language more…well, mature, and make it flow better. I'm not a really good poet, but I'm trying my best to stay away from "Bat" and "cat" rhymes. Thank you so much for the welcoming!**_

_**Chap 2:**_

_**Well, I kinda thought it would just be a collection of different poems about TOS. I'll try to make the rythms similar though. Thank you so much! And don't call yourself dumb, you're really helping me out!**_

_**ThePurpleRose**_

_**Chap 2**_

_**Hi there! Well, to start, thank you for reading my poems, just like you said you would, and I am glad you liked the second poem, I liked it too! I'm the annoying person on DeviantART, The person who is a poet and knows it? It's me! Thank you!**_

_**Ok, I know people get annoyed with the review thingy, so I'm really sorry, and I just wanted to say "Thank you" to everyone! Sorry!**_

_**Kay, This one is about Kratos and Zelos. Just so you know, this is more of a story…sorry.**_

A man in black with hair

Eyes

Sword

Of flame

Came to me!

Like a stone.

Strong,

And sharp,

With no

Emotion.

Just sadness,

And anger.

Much anger

In his

Eyes of flame.

Anger

At me?

No.

Right?

He Told

Me,

That

I shouldn't enjoy

Life

Too much.

Because it would be taken away.

Colored glass,

Seemed

B

L

A

C

K

A

N

D

W

H

I

T

E

When he came.

His cold voice

Was

So

Sharp.

His flame-eyes

Were so

Piercing.

They shattered thee colored glass.

Turned black and white.

Cold voice.

Eyes of flame.

He shattered the warm world.

Turned cold.

He broke

_**My**_

World,

(however weak it was before)

With his cold voice,

Eyes of flame.

He left.

But…

His

Cold voice.

Hair

Eyes

Sword of flame

Burnt into my mind.

My nightmares.

My** Every waking moment!**

_As he waits…_

_**I'm so sorry! I am not so sure about this one, but I didn't see anything else I could do with it…Ah, well, I had fun.**_


	4. I lost you all Zelos

_**Hello again! Lizzy here! I just want to say thank you all so much for looking at my story. You have no idea how happy I was when I saw how many people were actually reading it! So, again, I will respond to reviews!**_

_**But before I do that, I would like to apologize to Big Boss, I read your review wrong, and the reason I was changing the rhyming scheme within the poem was to try to give it a little more emotion.**_

_**Big Boss: I apologize for making the lines to quick for your liking, but I just wanted to convey all of the thoughts rushing into Zelos' head at once…I try to update fast, so I'm glad your okay with it! ^-^**_

_**Bandanas rule!**_

_**ThePurpleRose: Thank you very much! I'm glad your happy with the broken feeling, which I was trying to convey, and being analytical is fine, and I'm glad you are enjoying my poetry!**_

_**That makes me smile like an idiot, but I think I'm just more literate than other kids my age…Thank you so much!**_

_**Okay, I know this can get boring, so onto this poem! This is about Zelos, (God, why do I keep writing about him?) and is rather angst-y/sad. Sorry!**_

Snow falls to the ground, Moon-dust white.

But the scarlet blood from _that_ night,

Stains it all.

Mother's fall,

Her face forlorn.

"You should,

Have never been born."

Tears it all.

Makes it all,

**Worthless**.

That's what I am.

A coward chosen. A shell of a man.

Destroy it all.

Fakes it all.

Coy smile, A light laugh, all a lie.

Regret and confusion, mirrors in eyes.

Take it all.

Break it all.

I tell them where to find Collete,

With a broken smile, my biggest regret.

I lost you all.

_I lost you all._

_**Ummm…up next is Regal, and I will do any character you want, just drop a review. I'm sorry it's so weird…I tried to make the syllables funky. As he is dying, I thought it should be forced and breathy…sorry.**_


	5. Lies Collete

**I'm sorry. Really, there is no excuse.**

**But there were many reasons I could not update.**

**1. **_**A good friend of mine, Forest, died.**__ I have a lot fo memoriams to him on my DA._

_**2. My therapy. **__No comment._

_**3. I was setting up a lot of stuff for various Anti-Suicide sites, and advertising.**__That took a lot._

_**4. My computer got a virus. **__It works now!_

**Anyway, it's Lizzy. **

All she believed in,

All she fought for,

All she was to die for,

All was a lie.

Nothing more. Just a lie.

And still, she will keep smiling.

**Most of all, I want to apologize to Big Boss of Moss. He was really nice to me, and my first reviewer. Sorry, Boss.**

**Hopefully, I can get back to a poem a day.**


End file.
